


贾尼童话11夜

by programeggsoup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 用童话风写一点睡前故事。共上下两部，22篇，每部11篇。故事大背景是奥创爷爷和快银舅舅给汤米比利讲睡前故事。





	1. 骑士与死于战火的少年

**Author's Note:**

> 画风鬼畜，慎入。真的有画。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争结束，幸存的士兵返回了家乡，找到了同事的遗孤。他们一同生活了一段时间，可好景不长，又一场战争打响了。

战争结束。幸存的年轻士兵戴着胜利的花环，走在小镇的主干道上。仲夏正午的灼灼烈日晃得人睁不开眼睛，行道树的叶子全然是被蒸干了的模样。

路两旁簇拥着为他们呐喊的孩童，焦急找寻丈夫或未婚夫的姑娘，苦苦等候儿子出现的老者，分发招工信息的商家，宣传医疗保险的推销员，被临时差来管理秩序的警卫队，跑来看热闹的瘸腿流浪汉……吵吵嚷嚷的声音混杂在一起，配合着高温，变得有些模糊而不真实。

快别是中暑了吧，年轻士兵心想。

路口那家难吃的面包店竟然还没有倒闭，老板正好心地给幸运儿分发隔夜的干面包。还带着铁头盔的年轻士兵调侃，说这是一种堪比亲吻死亡的味道。

“你尝过死亡的味道？”一位断了胳膊的士兵看着没有缺胳膊少腿的他，挖苦地问。

年轻士兵是一名译电员，没有上过前线。但就在战争胜利的不久前，敌军的一颗炮弹，炸到了后方的大本营，译报中心遭到毁灭性打击，他的导师不幸遇难了。

就在这时，他听到一个熟悉的声音，打断了他的回忆。

一个男孩被人群挤在路旁临时搭建的围栏边，高举两张的照片，大声喊着：“伟大的骑士，恭喜您的凯旋，我叫安东尼，我的父亲霍华德·史塔克和他的学生贾维斯参加了这场战斗。请问您有见过他们吗？”

 “哦，托尼！”年轻士兵撇下战友，快步跑到那孩子跟前，激动得抱住了他。托尼还没到入伍的年纪，躲过了这场灾难。是的，他就是霍华德·史塔克的那名学生。他叫贾维斯，对，只有贾维斯，没有姓。

“贾，你终于回来了！爸爸呢？”托尼期待得朝他身后望去，但那里空无一人。

电报比他们到得迟，托尼还不知道父亲已经遇难的消息。

“老师他……”贾维斯不知该如何开口，转而问起了师母的近况，“对了，玛丽亚阿姨呢？她怎么没有和你一起来？”

托尼突然低下头，不再说话。他意识到，爸爸追着妈妈的脚步去了天上。明明是大夏天，他的心却如堕冰窖。托尼想，如果这场战火连贾维斯都没有放过，他该怎么办呢？有人来找过他，可是他不觉得对方是出于好意而来。他捏住贾维斯军装的衣袖，带他回那个不再会有温暖烛火亮起的家。

路上，贾维斯终于了解到玛丽亚的消息。冬日姐姐残忍地带走了她，她受了伤寒，没能熬过上个飘雪的冬天。春日的那场仗，打得十分惨烈，战地几乎收不到来自家乡的信件，抑或者是霍华德没有把这件事告诉他的得意门生。

不对，他提起过。只是当时，贾维斯并没有察觉到老师的意思。霍华德请求他，如果自己无法活着回去，看在这些年的师生情分上，能否照顾、保护托尼？贾维斯自然是答应。自高中毕业离开福利院后，了解到他情况的密码学教授一直很照顾他。每年的万圣节、感恩节与圣诞节，他都是在这个温暖的小屋子度过的。

他曾和托尼一起刻过南瓜灯，一起参加过万圣节化妆大游行，一起吃过火鸡大餐，在圣诞下许愿，收到过放在袜子里的礼物，哪怕他早就已经过了相信圣诞老人的年纪。那只幼稚的、红绿配色的圣诞袜，还是托尼给他做的。

他问托尼是否有人提起过收养他的事，托尼说俄巴迪亚叔叔曾有来找他谈过。俄巴迪亚·史坦，贾维斯是知道的，他与霍华德有合作项目，暗中捣鬼窃走了老师的研究成果。霍华德早气得跟他断绝往来，他现在又冒出来是想干嘛？

“你愿意让我做你的监护人吗？我会在镇子上找份工作，安顿下来，我会供你上学，照顾你的生活。别信史坦那个老狐狸话！”话到嘴边，一气之下就全说了出来。

“我当然愿意啊，贾。”托尼想都没想就回答了他。

可贾维斯没能再多说些什么。螺旋桨的声音突然从远处传来，防空警报的呼啸声震耳欲聋。贾维斯拉住托尼的手，向最近的防空洞拼命跑去。可还没等他们跑到路程的一半，就已经能看清5架敌军轰炸机的可怖模样。

情急之下，两人撞开路边空关事务所的门，找了个角落用桌椅架起三角空间，扯了窗帘布和桌布盖在上头，其余垫在脚下。贾维斯紧紧护住托尼，他答应过老师的，绝不能食言。

“贾，别这样护着我。”托尼挣扎着从贾维斯的护翼下钻出来，注视着他像天空一样蔚蓝的眼睛，“如果这是末日，那也请让我与你一起吧，我害怕你会把我一个人丢下。这样也挺好，能再见到爸爸妈妈了。”

片刻后，百余枚常规炸弹进行地毯式轰炸，建筑的碎屑与硝烟漂浮在小镇的上空，久久没有散去。

我们的父母现在何处？

我们的儿女今在何方？

信使叹息着说：

唉，泥土已成了他们的坟墓。

无数的幽魂徘徊在道路尽头，

声声呼唤他们亡故的亲人、爱人和朋友。

睡过了头的死神迟迟没有拿着镰刀赶来，

他们就这样迷失在这生与死的世界。

 


	2. 寻找永生之花的商人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公司资金周转困难，拉不到更多投资的企业无奈破产。他变卖家产身兼数职，经过数年终于还清了贷款。然而，血亲与他交好的朋友依然像躲瘟疫般将他拒之门外。他渴望重新回到那个自己能叱诧风云的时代，听信路边摆摊法师的话，去寻找传说中可以治愈百病的“永生之花”，想借此大赚一笔，好重振旗鼓。他辞掉工作、退了出租屋，带上仅剩的三枚银币，踏上了寻找“永生之花”的旅途。  
> Background Music：Land Where Flowers Grow（https://music.163.com/#/song?id=31889810）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主贾尼， MCU角色乱入充当推动剧情发展的NPC。本章是奇异博士、奥创、乔卡斯塔、星期五、美杜莎

 “你想要获得力量吗？你想要永葆青春吗？你想要用之不竭的财富吗？我可以给你算一卦，实现你心中的愿望。很便宜，3个卡斯塔尔就够了。来试试吧，3个卡斯塔尔买不了吃亏，买不了上当。我是正牌法师，有营业执照的！跟那些满嘴胡话的不一样。”一群人围在巷口，几个治安官本来想过去驱散人群，结果也被那人的戏法吸引住了。

人群举起来的时候，总会有些奇妙的事发生。下班后，托尼·史塔克吃着快餐馆买来的甜甜圈和热咖啡，恰巧从这条小道上走过。用看戏法打发掉这无聊的傍晚，似乎也是个不错的选择。在好奇心驱使下，他加入了围观的人群。

据围观群众说，这个人是一个厉害的法师。他早年间有很多奇妙的经历，骑过马、当过兵、做过侦探，后来他遭人嫉妒，受到迫害，被女巫变成了一只长者翅膀的巨龙。他在山洞里刻苦修习法术，最后解除了自己身上的诅咒。从此他励志帮助那些被生活所困之人，为他们指点迷津。这传奇般的经历，更令他成为了一个奇奇怪怪的存在，说话奇奇怪怪的、举动奇奇怪怪的，给你的解忧锦囊也是奇奇怪怪的。

托尼去时，法师正在变戏法。他从脏兮兮的衣兜里掏出一个红黄相间的苹果，大概是超市里2沙尼一磅的那种，啃了两大口摆在桌上。他边嚼边说，请大家注意看这苹果。法师张开手，悬在苹果上空，像是握住了一个阀门那样。向左旋转，苹果被啃掉的部分更多了，最后只剩下了一个苹果芯，变成棕色，溃烂腐败，爬满了会飞的小黑虫，最后成了一堆不可名状的物体。就在围观人群大喊“恶心”时，法师又将那个看不见的阀门向右转，苹果逐帧复原，变出了苹果芯，小黑虫都飞走了，最后又成了完整的一只苹果。他邀请离得最近的一位路人尝一口，但对方以看到小黑虫为由，义正言辞地拒绝了。奇怪法师笑笑，拿苹果吃了个干净。

有些看官本来是想凭借自己的观察能力，当场拆穿这个骗局，最后却什么都没看出来，悻悻地走了。有些本来在犹豫不决的，见了这法术颇觉新奇，便心甘情愿交了3卡斯塔尔定要奇怪法师看看。法师先用10银币把治安官打发走，便开始正儿八经地摆起了摊。

也许真的是冥冥之中有神明指引吧，不然一向现实主义的托尼怎么会去相信一个法师虚无缥缈的预言呢？

“年轻人，你心中有怨气。”法师说。

“我不再年轻，两鬓早已斑白，岁月抛下我而去。”托尼回答。

“不，我不是说你的外貌，我是指你的心。你曾有过一段辉煌，而后穷困潦倒，如今，你已走出窘境，急切地想回到曾经的高度。”

“不假。还请法师指点一二？”

“想做些奇花异草的买卖吗？还是比较赚的……不是多肉啦。”法师好像听到了什么，突然补充。

“可以。”要是作为东山再起的第一桶金，那必是越快越多越好。

“这是一张藏宝图，别人我可不告诉他。”法师正神秘兮兮地说着，托尼突然打断他。

“你瞧这队都排那么长了，指不定都近百张发了出去。”

“不会。每个人心中所想有异，擅长的领域也不同，这张纸就会印出不同的文字和图案。所以你看别人的地图，也只能看到自己的这份；同样，别人看你的地图，也只能看到针对他们的地图。别担心，这纸很正常，文具店1沙尼两沓的那种。”

托尼耸耸肩，似信非信。

“好了，你需要的地图已成型。你需要的宝物叫‘永生之花’，我们行内也喊它‘永志花’。你看情况采一点回来，够你自己需要就行，注意保鲜。过两天码头上便会有人以一株1024银元的价格，来收购这样的花。切勿采太多，花朵会随心腐败。地图的导航能力仅有一次，过后这张便是普通的演算纸。还有，必须一个人独自前往，否则法术便会失灵。清楚了吗？”

“我就姑且相信吧。”他付了3卡斯塔尔，卷起地图，匆忙离开。

 

以上便是托尼·史塔克，一个落魄生意人，为了重振旗鼓，辞掉工作、退了出租屋，带上仅剩的三枚银币，开始寻找“永生之花”的起因。他站在一座“鬼镇”的入口，心中将那个招摇撞骗的法师骂了无数遍。

所谓“鬼镇”，就是一座被废弃的小镇。从地图上来看，这个镇子的规划者似乎是个几何图案或是机械结构的忠实者。这个镇子的路从中央开始呈散射型延伸至镇外，而房屋则是一圈一圈的同心圆，镇子中央有个三角形的图案，可能是地标一类的建筑。可不，他的目的地就是这三角形的中央。图上所有的直线道路各有一枚红色小标记，一根螺旋线从公交站，沿着那些房屋，一圈又一圈地转入镇中心。

小镇看上去荒废了有些年头，杂草在墙角屋头疯狂生长，竟然与自己住的城市隔得不远，可他从未听人说起过这样一个地方。更诡异的是，长途公交竟然还在这里设了个站点。明明都已经没有人住了！

可既然来了，就得一鼓作气走到地图的终点。现在撤退，倒像是自己怕鬼了似的。大白天，太阳都还没升上半空呢，怕什么！他站在镇子的入口，一眼望见中央的三角形喷泉。没再多想，托尼大步朝终点走去。

太阳已然当空而照，没有树阴遮蔽的地表，温度陡然升高。朝前头望去，自己离喷泉依然还有很长一段距离，仿佛是在原地徘徊。然而，朝后头望去，车站却又远得像是坐落在地平线尽头。

难道是什么魔法迷宫？

等下，是迷宫？托尼想起了地图上的螺旋线。难道是要沿着螺旋线走，才能抵达终点吗？他立刻掉转方向，沿环形地巷子走去。

果然，没走多久，视野一下子开阔起来，他成功抵达镇中心的三角喷泉广场。当然，喷泉早已枯竭，仅有一尊斑驳的雕像立在广场中央，宛若这座小镇的纪念碑。这个广场同这座小镇一样破败，根本瞅不见有什么地方能长出神奇的花来。

“走近些。”突然有人生传来，对方的声音非常好听，发音很硬朗，嗓音低沉有磁性，带着十足的绅士风度。它在风中回荡着，在这个被遗忘的角落。不知为何，托尼觉得这声音很熟悉。它仿佛穿越了时空而来，

“谁？”托尼警惕地问。他猜测，可能是看管“永生之花”的小精灵在说话。

“再往前走两步，先生。”那个声音又说。

这次，托尼捕捉到了声音的来源，是三角喷泉前的雕像。他心中颇感惊异，忍不住好奇，走上前去。雕像摆着一个紧急防卫的姿势，双眼圆睁，表情异常惊恐。托尼的目光聚焦在那尊塑像上，丝毫没注意他脚下踏过的地方，朵朵白花竞相绽放，带着晶莹的水露，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

“你是……”尘封的数据库被瞬间开启。哪怕面前是一尊失了色彩的灰白塑像，也不会干扰托尼认出，那人穿着同失踪当天一样的服饰，10年来未曾改变的容貌，一点一滴都刺在他的心上。

“先生，许久未见。抱歉，我……”雕像纹丝不动，但声音确实是从这里头传出。

托尼抬起右手，轻放在他左胸口，石像下面是跳动的心脏, “贾。”他轻声喊他，声音不自觉地有些颤抖。他轻轻摩挲着塑像冰冷坚硬的脸庞，重逢的喜悦令他全然忘记来这里的原因。他攀住贾维斯的肩膀，踮起脚尖，用力吻了上去。

片刻后，他突然松开对方，然后自嘲地大笑起来：“我还以为你中的法术会像童话故事里那样，一个吻就可以解开。”

“显然，我们的敌人没那么浪漫，也没那么仁慈。”贾维斯回答。他的声音同外表，像是完全分开的那样。

 

10年前，一家中型企业里有一位业务能力极强的秘书，他就是在托尼·史塔克手下工作的贾维斯。各家猎头公司都争着要把他挖到更大的企业，可无论对方出价多少，那位固执的秘书从未答应。久而久之，变成了工业界的一个传说，什么版本都有，只有你想不到，没有流言蜚语瞎编不出来的。

过了6年多，斯塔克企业扩张。托尼见贾维斯越来越忙，忙得整天都顾不上吃饭喝水，就让HR再招了一位帮手。对，他给对方的职称是秘书助理，秘书只能是贾维斯一个人。对方叫奥创，也是个彬彬有礼、绅士风度十足的男人，说起话来能让所有人都有一种如沐春风的感觉。业务部的乔姐跟奥创握过手之后，突然一本正经地说他和贾维斯上辈子可能是兄弟，而且是关系不太好的那种。大家都当笑话听过算过。

都说女人的第六感是极准的，这次也不例外。一日，贾维斯带着奥创例行出差。乔姐来汇报工作时，说她经过大堂时，看见一位橙红色长发戴着墨镜的女子，跟着他俩一起出去了。托尼当时也没太在意，每天进进出出的人很多，可能是来办理业务做做咨询之类的。乔姐临走时又说了两句，那女人头发真的太浓密了，看着怪吓人。托尼笑她别人可能天生就长这样的头发，管那么多干嘛。

下午，就只有奥创一人回到了办公室。托尼问他贾维斯呢？他说他有点发烧，先回家了。托尼觉得奇怪，贾维斯有什么事向来都会提前跟自己说，可能是什么要紧事吧。当日到点下班，奥创那天硬是要加班，明明都没什么活。托尼也懒得管他，在超市买点熟食和去药房买了几盒泰诺就回去了。

家里没人。

他这才觉得这天过得非常违和。赶紧拨了电话给贾维斯，手机关机。24小时还没到，没法报警。他打电话给奥创，这混蛋竟然也关机了。贾维斯的亲人和朋友，他挨个找遍，但没有那家伙一点儿消息。贾维斯表妹玫周茉接到电话，一脚油门开车过来，呼了托尼一巴掌，扔车里去局里报警。玫周茉焦虑地转着自己粉色的腕带，托尼简直想以头撞墙。

当日监控不知为何，集体故障。最终，警方多次搜寻无果，贾维斯被判定失踪，奥创卷了公司重要资料潜逃，目前下落不明。

此后，一家名不见经传的汉默工业突然一个咸鱼翻身，成了中小型工业企业的领头羊，各项战略处处针对斯塔克工业。托尼多次发现对方在用自己的技术，可无奈就是一次次都抓不到他们的把柄，他坚信奥创绝对把公司机密泄露给了敌对公司。而他在努力维持公司运转的同时，依然派人去寻找贾维斯和奥创的下落，玫周茉也一直在帮助他，直至后来那姑娘因为公司派遣，出了国，自此杳无音讯。

 

回忆终了。

托尼刚想向贾维斯商量怎么带他离开这里，只听得对方突然提高了数个分贝：“先生，快往前跑，别回头！有危险！美杜莎在你身后，快跑！别让她看到你的眼睛！”

“没用的，别白费心思了，二哥。”又一个熟悉的声音响起，是奥创。他把玩着手上一只粉红色的腕带，大笑着把它扔进了永志花丛。

“你个混蛋！你把玫周茉怎么了？”贾维斯愤怒的声音，仿佛要撕裂这座雕像。

 “二哥”是什么意思？难道他真的是贾维斯的弟弟？还有，为什么那个法师会让我来这里？托尼边想着，边拼命朝前跑。然而美杜莎已摘下墨镜，她橙红色的蛇发卷住了托尼的四肢和脖子，挑开他的眼皮，直视入他焦糖色的双眸。

“住手，奥创你住手！你让美杜莎停下！”

“如果你想报仇，为什么不当时杀了我！”托尼在变成雕像前大声问。

“为了向上辈子的时间线致敬，我亲爱的老爸。”奥创大笑着变成奇异博士的样子，带着仿佛是受他控制的美杜莎，离开了这座小镇。

 

这是一座被荒废许久的小镇，小镇中央有一座三角形的喷泉，喷泉两头是两尊背对背雕像。一座摆着防御的姿势，一脸惊恐地望向北方；另一座则是跑步的动作，好像在喊着什么。大片的永志花在广场中心绽放，一只粉红色的腕带，静静地躺在它们中央。

穿过螺旋的街道，谁在找寻着永生之花。

花朵那般洁白，明亮又美丽动人。

他们被永远定格在了过去的某个瞬间。

泪雨落下，花朵盛放而后凋零。

他们真的成了永生者吗？还是死去了。

有人用了古老的禁忌魔法，是为什么呢？

像一片破败的枯叶，沉浸在无望的梦中。

他无法忘记昔日，乘风飞翔在摩天大楼上空，穿梭在炮火之中。

当候鸟飞离，他们依旧伫立在那里。

在一座废弃的小镇中央，三角喷泉的底边与对顶角。

 


	3. 韦尔奇的软糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韦尔奇的软糖，是糖果王国最神秘的糖。传说得到这个软糖的话，会得到糖果精灵的青睐，一生都会变得十分幸运。糖果精灵是一群保护着糖果王国的小仙子，他们来无踪去无影，最爱韦尔奇软糖。糖果王国的居民们，都希望能研制出这种神奇软糖，与糖果精灵见上一面，得到他们的祝福。据书本记载，糖果王国星星壳王朝的第二任天才国王曾经做出过这种软糖，次日一个有着蓝眼睛金头发的小精灵造访了城堡，后续事件未知。韦尔奇软糖既不是红的，也不是绿的，更不是蓝的，世上任何一种语言都无法描述它的颜色；它既不是甜的，也不是咸的，更不是辣的，寰宇中没有一种味道能与它相提并论。邪恶的水果干王国得知了这一消息，想要捕捉糖果精灵毁掉糖果王国，他们命手对手协会假扮成糖果王国的居民，想要率先重现历史的奇迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU客串名单：奥创、星期五、凯伦、幻视、高夫人、艾力克西斯、索菲亚、万多。

韦尔奇的软糖，是糖果王国最神秘的糖。传说得到这个软糖的话，会得到糖果精灵的青睐，一生都会变得十分幸运。糖果精灵是一群保护着糖果王国的小仙子，他们来无踪去无影，最爱韦尔奇软糖。糖果王国的居民们，都希望能研制出这种神奇软糖，与糖果精灵见上一面，得到他们的祝福。据书本记载，糖果王国星星壳王朝的第二任天才国王曾经做出过这种软糖，次日一个有着蓝眼睛金头发的小精灵造访了城堡，后续事件未知。韦尔奇软糖既不是红的，也不是绿的，更不是蓝的，世上任何一种语言都无法描述它的颜色；它既不是甜的，也不是咸的，更不是辣的，寰宇中没有一种味道能与它相提并论。邪恶的水果干王国得知了这一消息，想要捕捉糖果精灵毁掉糖果王国，他们命手对手协会假扮成糖果王国的居民，想要率先重现历史的奇迹。


End file.
